A Better Man
by Jimaine Szardos
Summary: Shuuhei and Rangiku have a unique relationship and it's progressing. Shuuhei explains to her about his past and his tattoo.


**Title:** Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be  
**Paring:** Hisagi Shuuhei/Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Rating:** G  
**Labels:** M/F, WAFF  
**Chapters:** 01  
**Word Count:** 1,620  
**Pages:** 3  
**Continuation:** No  
**Beta:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money off of this.  
**Summery:** Shuuhei and Rangiku have a unique relationship and its progressing. Shuuhei explains to her about his past and his tattoo.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhei cocked his head to the side as he looked over at Matsumoto.

She sighed and sat down on the floor in front to the couch rubbing her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay, my neck's just really stiff."

"Ahh. Here lemme see." He smiled and walked over to sit on the sofa behind her. With one fluid motion he swiped her hair across her back and over one shoulder. "Here?" He asked rubbing at the base of her neck.

Rangiku let out a soft sigh. "Yeah... Oh... that's feels really good Shuuhei."

He smiled. "No problem."

"So how's it goin' with Chad?"

Shuuhei kinda shrugged as he continued to work on her neck. "Good. I'm finally learning and I'm having fun."

Rangiku laughed. "You must be since you've been out every time I've come to see you."

"You came to see me?" Shuuhei asked.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course. I told you Shuuhei I..." As she trailed off she turned forward again. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Ran." He started to move his hands outward towards her shoulders but stopped when she put one of her own over his.

"Shuuhei?" She turned again to look at him and he found himself captivated.

"Yeah?"

Hesitating Rangiku bit her lip. "Are... do you..." She looked away. "That new guy... you've been out with him alot lately..."

Shuuhei took a deep breath "Rangiku." He paused as if thinking. "Come here." He bent and put his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto the sofa to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled. "I told you. When you're ready I'll be there."

"I know but..."

"Do..." Shuuhei hesitated. "Would you prefer that I didn't date?"

"No. Shuuhei its not... I..." She seemed to deflate somewhat. "I don't know what I want."

"That's okay." He rested back against the arm of the sofa and puller her with him so she lay on his chest. "I'm here for you when you want me Ran." He pulled some of her hair away from her face. "There isn't anyone out there who I could go out with who would matter more to me than you so. If I'm seeing someone when you decided you're ready then that's it, the relationship is over." Laughing Shuuhei shook his head. "Well I supposed that isn't completely true."

"Excuse me?"

Realizing exactly what he'd said Shuuhei stuttered. "I-It-umm... Its nothing."

"Shuuhei what?"

"Well..." He tightened his arms around her. "I don't want you to think that I wont be there when you're ready because honestly that person... I'll never see him again so it doesn't matter anyway. But the truth is that... for him..." Shuuhei shook his head. "It would never happen anyway, its just a dream I've had from time to time."

Rangiku pushed up to look at him. "You're not making any sense Shuuhei."

He bit his lip. "I suppose I'm not, am I." She met his eyes expectantly. "You want me to explain don't you." Rangiku nodded. "Alright... I suppose if I can tell anyone I can tell you." He petted his fingers through her hair again and tried to smile. "You know I love you Rangiku and honestly you're damn near the most important thing in my life but..." Pausing he took a deep breath. "When I was a little boy... I met this man and..." Shuuhei shut his eyes in memory. "He saved me and ever since that moment... I don't know, I couldn't get him out of my head. After a while I realized it was because I was in love with him."

"What did he do to make you love him?"

Shuuhei almost laughed. "Not a damn thing. Really it should have had the opposite effect because all he really did was yell at me and scare me. We didn't have any other kind of interaction because I only ever saw him that once. Then he vanished. Never to be heard of or seen again. Its been 100 years now. I know nothing about him but I can still remember his face clear as day, and the sound of his voice... the way he smells. I can remember every detail..."

"Love at first sight?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "I suppose." Shaking his head he put his arms around her again. "But that's why I say it doesn't matter because even if he is still alive there's no way he'd ever remember me, or if he did he wouldn't recognize me now certainly."

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

Rangiku pulled back with a smile. "Awww! That's so cute!"

"Ga! Rangiku?"

"You had your first crush. Its so adorable."

A bright blush spread over his cheeks and he turned away. "Umm... it was more than a crush actually... alot more."

Rangiku cocked her head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Shuuhei put his hand up to the left side of his face and for a moment closed his eyes just remembering. "The reason why I got this, the reason I became a Shinigami, even the reason for me joining 9th, right down to the way I wear my shihakushou... they're all because of him."

"Really?" She had a soft sort of smile on her face. "How come?"

Shuuhei just shrugged again. "He inspired me. I wanted... I wanted to be just like that... I wanted to be able to help people who couldn't defend themselves."

"And the tattoo?"

Shuuhei smiled. "He had the same one on his abdomen."

Rangiku smiled brightly at him. "That's just so cute."

He blushed again.

"Shuuhei?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"Will I... what?"

"Will you kiss me?"

Shuuhei looked down at her and swallowed hard. "Are you... are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"O-okay..." He sat up and held her in his arms keeping her close against him. Again he was blushing and Rangiku smiled at him. Leaning forward Shuuhei closed his eyes and as their lips slowly met he felt his heart thump against his chest. She melted into him and put both her arms around his neck. When he felt her put her fingers into his hair he fought not to moan. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss pulling him closer. Reaching up he cupped her cheek gently in his palm and opened his lips against hers. He didn't try to use his tongue though, he figured that might just be too much. She returned the kiss like that opening her mouth softly against his pressing together intimately. They kissed like that for several seconds and Shuuhei felt his head spinning until she pulled back from him suddenly and shoved at his chest with both hands. "R-rangiku?"

"I'm fine... I'm sorry... I..." She started to get up but Shuuhei took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Don't be. I understand. And I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

Rangiku looked up at him and tears started to slipped down her face. "Why are you so perfect Shuuhei?"

He shrugged and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm not perfect. I'm just a better man."

Putting her arms around his neck again she leaned into him for strength. Shuuhei was the only one she let see her break down. She'd been drunk that first time and he'd taken her home. He always took her home when she couldn't get there herself. Thinking back she couldn't believe she never saw it. He always, _always_ helped her when she needed it. But... she always just thought he was a nice guy and a good friend. Then, that night, she'd broken down and started crying and instead of turning to leave like he always did he sat down next to her and took her into his arms and told her everything would be alright. His voice was so soft and smooth, it had sent a shiver through her.

She'd told him everything that night. She had to tell someone and he was there to listen. She told him about all the things Gin had put her through, all the things he'd done and how she still couldn't stop needing him. She told him how she felt broken now and that no matter what she did she would never be good enough for someone else. That was when Shuuhei had told her that he loved her, he told her that he would be there when she needed him no matter what. He'd held her all night long and never once made a move on her. He just held her and let her cry on his shoulder. He told her how, if she let him, he'd take care of her for the rest of her life.

In the morning she'd told him that he meant a great deal to her but she wasn't ready. She told him she wanted to be but she couldn't. That every time someone touched her it made her think of him and that she didn't want to associate the two of them. He'd agreed and told her that it was okay. Then he said that when she was ready she just needed to let him know, that he would be there when she wanted him. He said that he would wait as long as she needed. That was when Rangiku knew that she was in love with him too.

He pulled back some of the hair from her face. "Are you... are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head against his chest. "No. Just... just hold me."

Shuuhei smiled softly. "I can do that." He kept his arms tightly around her for what must have been over an hour and he was more than happy to do so. Laying there, like that, with Rangiku resting on his chest... there was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
